Skittles and Milky Ways
by ReiAyaneOnline
Summary: Klaus Mikaelson and Ollie Bennett happen to share a personality trait that has them collaborating and sharing techniques. This means a variety of things for a few unsuspecting people in Mystic Falls. A series of interconnecting shots.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own TVD and am not profiting from this story.

**Rating:** M

**Chapter Pairing:** Klonnie

**Chapter Warnings:** Violence/Partial Nudity/Public Fondling

**Chapter Summary:** There is a consequence for every action. Klaus knows this, so he doesn't see any reason why Bonnie Bennett should be able to get off scot free for her attempt at murder. Luckily for her he has a punishment in mind that's more of a pleasure than a pain. Although, considering the delicate sensibilities of the witch she might not agree.

* * *

**First Encounter:** Skittles Pt. 1

Very little in the world interested Klaus Mikaelson, but as his blue eyes tracked a caramel colored young woman across the crowded floor of The Grill Klaus found his interest piqued. She was a bit on the short side, barely reaching 5'2" by his estimation, but she moved with the confidence of a model. Her bare toned legs stretched as long as they could, which was longer than normal with them propped up five inches by a pair of silver metallic stilettos, in a sexy stride that made Klaus tilt his head to the side in contemplation. He allowed his eyes to follow the length of her legs up to her ass which was nearly perfect in its apparent firmness and shape. His hand twitched around his beer bottle as the two globes of her posterior swayed smoothly with her movements underneath her short black dress. Klaus found himself chuckling as the woman reached her destination and slipped into the women's restroom. Who knew that the witch was packing such alluring curves?

Bonnie Bennett was someone who he'd had very little interaction with so far, with the one time being when she'd tried unsuccessfully to kill him. In truth after the failed attempt he'd been far too preoccupied with other matters to think on the witch, but as Klaus tipped his head back to drain the rest of his beer he realized that he'd erred. He wouldn't be a true villain if he allowed the pretty Bennett to continue to go on without some sort of punishment for her actions. So when the witch sauntered her way back out of the restroom Klaus unfolded himself from his seat and followed her to the dance floor. He wasn't able get as close to her as he would have liked as she was soon swept into the arms of the little Gilbert boy.

Rolling his eyes Klaus maneuvered his way as close to the ill matched pair as he could and snagged some half drunk dame from her equally inebriated beau as his dancing partner. She didn't put up a struggle of any sort, seemed to barely notice the change of her partner at all in her state, and instead began to slither across his body in a way that he supposed was supposed to be seductive. It wasn't. He rolled his eyes towards the witch and noted with excitement and anticipation that while the girl in his arms might be clueless little miss Bennett was not.

The young African American woman was rolling her hips in a deliciously slow figure eight in front of the Gilbert boy's manhood, or boyhood judging by the sad showing happening in the young male's nether regions. Klaus couldn't stop his eyes from following the curve of Bonnie's shapely hips as they rotated. He etched the fluid rotation into his memory determined to try to capture exactly the way the annoyingly bright flashes of the strobe lights haloed every swivel and dip. When her movements began to inch the hem of her dress higher and higher Klaus clicked his tongue and tilted his head back in appreciation. He was betting on thong or nada when green eyes snapped to his direction. He quirked his ruby lips up into a smirk and blatantly ran his eyes up and down her length before letting the desire of his wolf color his eyes gold.

The witch got the memo and sent him a devil may care head toss along with a splitting migraine. He laughed deep and throaty in response. The music changed; the mood went from the lovesick tones of some unknown pop artist to something dark, dirty, and vaguely vulgar as tortured tones threaded thorough the new singer's voice and heavy bass gave The Grill a pulsing heartbeat of its own.

Klaus began to move with purpose. His danced like the predator that he was in rolling, rhythmic motions undercut with a threat of power and violence. The girl in his arms simpered as he threaded the fingers of his left hand through her wheat colored mane and gripped it with the force needed to jerk her head back enough to arch her neck. His lips played at mimicking skipping stones as he peppered the column of her throat with kisses and mere brushes of his lips. From the brush of his bottom lip across her collar bone to the firm slightly nipping kiss on the jumping point of her pulse to the formation of the 'o' his lips made as they suckled the sensitive skin behind her ear Klaus knew how to play, to build up a woman's lust meter effortlessly. The young female in his arms was a breathy mess before he even began to move his other hand gripping her waist.

He started slow, dragged his hand up from the woman's hip. His long fingers danced along her pelvic bone, etched long forgotten Old English words in elegant script across her exposed flesh. Klaus inscribed his name around her belly button as he detoured horizontally from his vertical path before dipping a finger into the puckered hole a few time slowly in an imitation of an act universally recognized. His lips refused to remain idle as he mumbled and muttered soundless words in the dip of skin where the woman's neck met her shoulder. At some point his tongue peeked out of its own accord and flicked a rhythm that matched the dance of his finger. He kept at it until he caught the witch's gaze again smiling into the skin of his toy as she glared at him.

He didn't care merely amped up the show he was putting on for her by moving his hand higher, bellybutton forgotten in search of new terrain. Klaus reached the bottom of the girls halter top easily, slipped his hand underneath, but didn't stop there as he uncurled the fingers of his other hand to bring it down her back to the knotted string holding the woman's top together. He plucked it. The fabric fell, as did the witch's mouth in shock before it compressed tightly together in anger. Klaus felt another migraine coming on, but ignored it in favor of continuing with his game.

His fingers played piano man across the young woman's ribcage, tapping the bones, and rubbing the little hallows between with a soft touch that left a trail of tingles. He followed the pattern up to the underside of her breast, edged a finger along the crease where the bottom fullness of it met her abdomen. Amused dark eyes flicked up to the witch at the same time that he flicked a nipple.

Time stuttered to a stop. Klaus had time to cock his head to the side in puzzlement before the crisp, brute force of magic sent him spiraling back. He collided with several frozen dancers, but that didn't stop his momentum at all. Klaus's body didn't stop moving until his back was pressed harshly to the wall and held there by the furious gaze of one angry Bennett witch.

He chuckled in amusement. "I wondered how long it would take you, love."

The witch didn't answer verbally. Instead her pretty green eyes narrowed and Klaus groaned as his body was shoved backwards, through the solid red bricks of The Grill and into the dreary misty rain of a sullen spring night. Klaus landed face down on the rough gravel of the parking lot and grunted. His insides quivered in protest at the odd sensation of having magic play with his molecular structure enough to make pushing his body through a solid wall possible.

"What do you think you're doing Klaus?"

With a huff Klaus rolled over to his back. The gravel was wet, hard, bumpy and just generally uncomfortable, but he ignored it for the view the low position provided him. Bonnie was pacing along the wall of The Grill and with each extension of her leg Klaus caught sight of a glitter dusted gold colored thong.

"What are you staring at?" It took about a sec for the witch to answer her own question and when she did her lovely face morphed from mad to downright furious. Her fingers twitched and Klaus knew he was one wrong move away from being set aflame tonight. "Get up. I'm not about to waste my night playing around with your old perverted ass."

Klaus chuckled as he righted himself. "I think you're wrong about that love." He smirked as he began to stalk his way towards her.

She tensed and cut her green eyes at him. "I'm not following."

"No? Well, let me make it clear. You will be spending your night playing around with me." He drawled.

The witch blinked and studied him for moment, no doubt trying to gauge the level of his seriousness. She must have believed whatever she saw because she began drawing her power hard. Klaus didn't allow her to get far because as brilliant as she was to behold while working her craft he couldn't allow her to make the first hit. So he hit her first.

The witch let out a muffled surprised noise as he collided with her. They both were knocked off their feet and went tumbling along the gravel until they reached the grassy beginning of the forest that edged around everything in the sleepy town of Mystic Falls. They sputtered to a stop with Klaus landing on top. The witch, hell cat that she was, continued to struggle underneath him even as he tightened his grip around her pretty neck. Those lovely green eyes of hers were watering and her breathing was turning shallow and he vaguely wondered how long it would take to end her if he were so inclined.

The answer came swiftly: longer than he thought. The witch wasn't about to go softly into the night. She kicked him, swift and hard right where what he valued the most lay. He grunted, in a bastard mixture of pain and arousal, and couldn't stop his body's natural instinct to curl around the injury. He tumbled to the side of the witch, who scrambled up wheezing and cursing. He almost smirked. Who knew that the little girl had such a potty mouth or was such a dirty fighter? Turns out she was dirtier than even he had thought.

She kicked him, _again. _And while he was down no less.

Klaus felt his eyes widen in surprise as his body began to roll and tumble down. He barely had enough time to grasp hold of the crafty witch before he was falling down some rock and twig infested incline. Bonnie was screaming mad next to him clearly torn between trying to break his hold and protecting herself from more injury. She went from clawing at him to covering her face with her arms only to return to trying cause him further harm with her aneurisms. Her mania stopped only when her head struck the blunt, flat surface of a small boulder upon their rough landing in the middle of a small clearing.

Klaus grunted as he pulled himself up. He rolled his shoulders, pulled a twig from the cut on his cheek, and licked the blood from his scraped hands before facing the unconscious young woman. He sighed and rolled his eyes at her prone form. He supposed even the witch was only able to play for so long before she had to rest. No matter, they could pick up their game later. In fact, Klaus mused as he scooped up Bonnie from the ground, it was probably better this way.

Nodding to himself he set the witch down again on a rock in something that resembled a sitting position. As he backed away he began shedding his clothes. His white button down shirt was torn and discarded. His jeans were shrugged off, his shoes kicked away to join his shirt on the forest floor. He stood in the nude, bold and shamelessly erect. His hands refused to heed his commands, they roamed across his chest. Finger pads brushed across his contracting abs, nails scraped across light brown nipples, an errant hand fluttered down his happy trail to flirt with his manhood, which was ready and waiting as blue eyes flashed gold as they fixed themselves upon the witch. The unconscious witch. Klaus shook his curly blond head and chuckled at himself.

Rolling his shoulders back he pushed back his libido and focused his mind on his task. He felt the beginnings of the change wash over him. His bones cracked and shifted. Klaus bit his lip as his ribcage collapsed and reformed. A hiss escaped him as his legs buckled. He fell on the ground on all fours and howled as the rest of the transformation rippled through him. Minutes later a golden colored wolf, larger than the average wolf and faster, shot through the trees with a dark form draped across its back.

* * *

**A/N:** Welcome to the end of part one of this Klonnie two shot :) The second part should be up soon and will have more chapter warnings like: dubious consent, body modding, and blood play. Comments, suggestions for some future encounters, or anything else are welcome!


End file.
